


With or Without Sugar?

by winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, F/M, Italian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrose/pseuds/winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Cat/Ned ficlet, in an AU where they are part of the mafia in the year of 1930 in NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or Without Sugar?

“Catelyn” - her husband lifted his eyes from the papers to meet hers - “make me some coffee, please” Ned said in an emotionless voice. The same way he had done a hundred times before.

He leaned his back on the huge black leather chair, while Jory Cassel opened the door for her. There were other men in the room too, men sworn to her husband, men of honor all of them. Great John Umber, known for his bad temper and loyalty, Rodrik “Whiskers” Cassel, never failed to make a service, Jory “Fast” Cassel, clear shot and no bloody mess. Luwin “Clever Boy” Ned’s advisor, he knew everything about the business and if something goes wrong her will take all the blame to protect Ned, his boss, that’s how things worked. She was so used to those things, after all, Cat was raised in that world, she grew up dealing in the Riverrun Inc, everything was so normal for her, as breathing air.

Catelyn smirked and stared at Ned for a second, he was sitting on the other side of the dark wooden desk, but it was like he was miles away from her. “Because that’s head of the Stark Family, the other face of my husband, that’s my Ned wearing a mask made of ice” And there was a mist in his grey eyes too, a cold mist, she knew that it meant only one thing: tonight was the last night of a man on this earth, by the morning he would be meeting God.

Or more likely, the Devil.

She nodded, standing up from her chair, and went towards the door. Rodrik made a small reverence with his head, she returned the courtesy, but before Catelyn could pass through the door, she looked back.

Ned was still staring at her, waiting for her to leave the room, so he could continue his business. But still, she took her time, and like it was the most normal thing ever, Cat asked him “With or without sugar, my love?”


End file.
